HIMYM: How it should have ended
by special agent Ali
Summary: Spoilers for finale here. Its funny I kinda like how it ended and yet I hate it at same time. So I decided to add to the finale and show what I think would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow, I have to say though I expected the ending it was a bit rushed and way too sad. Why the heck did they do the entire season 9 then of Swarkles wedding to break them up? It just didn't make much sense but I guess it was a pretty good finale. **_

"Ted?" she calls out to him in shock. It's like they went backwards in time and she had just moved to New York.

His smile fades as he sees her stunned look. "I can't do this" he moans and sits on the curb. She quickly runs out of her apartment and is beside him in less then five minutes.

"What's going on Ted?" she asks. He looks to her and his eyes scream pain and anguish.

"I'm sorry Robin, the kids thought it was an awesome idea but…I really…I really can't…I just really can't be that guy again" he stammers.

"You can't relive the past" she muses and he nods. "I told the kids the story how I met their mom because its been so long since she's been in my arms. I thought it'd help ease the pain but they thought it was me asking them if I could date you again" he responds.

"You don't want to date me again?" she asks and he just shrugs. "I wasn't really thinking about it to be honest. When the kids told me to go for it I decided it was worth a try, so I stole the horn again and came here" he answers.

"What changed your mind?"

"When you popped out and held a confused look on your face, I just felt like I was cheating her, like I was trying to pretend I didn't even meet her. Like you were the only love of my life."

"No Ted, you were just trying to be happy again. I have no doubt in my mind you love Tracy immensely. Out of every woman you ever been with, me included, you love her the most, you always have and always will"

"Why'd she have to get hurt then Robin? I still really love her and I just want to be with her forever" he asks and tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh Ted, I'm so sorry" she tells him softly and he allows her to hold him tightly.

"I'm so scared Robin. I'm tired of being alone but all I want is Tracy to come home, I'm so sorry for coming here and acting like a jerk" he mumbles.

She rubs his back. "It's okay Ted, I had a feeling you were just feeling lonely finally and getting tired of being so brave for your children" she tells him.

He gives her a smile and stands up. "Thanks for being such an amazing friend to me Robin" he says as he helps her up.

"Are you kidding me Mosby? After all the times you've helped me this is the least I can do" she answers. "Lets go upstairs where the chairs are comfy" she then suggests and he nods. She gets him upstairs and seats him on the couch.

"Why don't you just relax a bit first" she suggests. He nods again and she goes to get him some water. When she returns she finds him sound asleep and takes off his shoes and tucks him onto her couch.

She watches him sleep a moment and then picks up her phone. "Hey, it's me, are you busy?"

The man doesn't reply for a few seconds. "Are you there?" she calls to him worried.

"I'm here and no I'm free tonight" he answers.

"Can you come over to my place? I need to talk to you" she asks.

"I'll be there shortly" he promises and hangs up. Robin holds the phone in her hands and hopes she's making the right choices this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow six very nice reviews. I am shocked and very pleased. I hope everyone likes how this one turns out. **_

_**Okay before we begin though I want to explain a few things. I started this at one am because I was so confused about how to feel about the finale. I got into the show on Netflix and watched every episode in order just a year ago. I loved Ted with Robin and their salute thing made me smile.**_

_**Then it ends and I'm sad but then she gets with Barney. At first I thought it'd never last because he's so childish. But then when they danced together I swooned at Swarkles.**_

_**Now we spent entire season nine on Swarkles wedding. It was bittersweet with the two fretting about the future and poor Ted fighting his feelings for Robin.**_

_**Then there is finale. So basically Barney put up with Robin ignoring him and just working for three years? What exactly happened to their love? **_

_**Plus the whole season was future glimpses of Ted and Tracy (not to fond of the name, I liked mine better as I called her Sarah) So then he meets her and they have the cutest umbrella argument and then she's dead? **_

_**Then Ted finally ends his story (we lost Bob Saget poor Bob) and his kids think its all about him wanting Robin again. I guess they really did miss the point because he told Robin he didn't love her anymore at her wedding. Plus he even told her if she thought he'd mess with their wedding she really didn't know him. I don't think Ted ever wants to lose Barney again. He must keep seeing Barney in all those casts and knowing he almost died because of him. **_

_**Okay long rant over and I hope you enjoy this readers. Oh and since I'm rewriting show I decided Tracy lives on. Instead she got into a very bad accident six years ago and still is comatose. It makes it less sad for Ted when I bring back Swarkles. I hate being mean to Ted. I rewrote chapter 1 so this new idea makes more sense. **_

He arrives a half hour later and Ted flinches at the buzzing noise but doesn't awaken.

She opens her window and smiles at him. "Hey, come on up" she calls softly and he nods. She lets him in and he looks a little upset when he sees who is lying on her couch.

"Why am I not surprised?" he murmurs softly. "I really thought he was my best friend and biggest supporter" he adds.

Robin hears his mutters and glances at Ted then back to Barney. "I don't think you understand Barney" she says softly.

He looks to her again. "Then explain it to me Robin. We've barely spoken since our divorce and now you ask me to come over only for me to find Ted on your couch" he answers.

She takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom. She doesn't know it but Ted awoke when Barney entered the room.

He waited till they left and then silently followed behind. She leads him to her bed and they sit. She fiddles with her hands and he can see she is tense.

He gently rubs her back and Robin closes her eyes. His soft touch feels good and it does help her calm down.

She finally looks to him again. "I am so sorry Barney. I know its years too late but I really am sorry for ever hurting you when you been so wonderful to me" she starts.

Barney stares at her confused. "Why Robin? Was I really such a crappy husband to you?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I…I just…I guess I still was afraid to commit Barney" she mumbles.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asks.

She stares into his eyes. "Because you made me feel special Barney. In everything you did for me, even the stupid lies, you always made me feel special" she answered.

"You still are very special Robin. I've met and banged a lot of women in my life but you were the only one I found I truly cared about. I was afraid too though till Tracy got me to take a chance"

At her name a tear rolls down Robin's cheek. "He's only here because he's tired of being lonely Barney. But I think Tracy really was the only true soul mate of Ted Mosby because he didn't repeat the past like he planned too" she told him.

Barney gave a nod. "Yeah, I noticed the horn Ted was hugging. He really didn't tell you he loved you again?"

"He told me he just finished telling his kids the story of how he met Tracy and both of them thought he wanted me back"

"He doesn't?" Barney asks.

"No, I don't even mean that to sound cruel, I did love you Robin with all my heart but it's been over twenty years now" Ted interrupts.

They both turn and see he'd been listening in from the doorway. "To be honest though I am glad this led to you calling Barney" he adds.

"You are?" Barney asks and Ted nods. He walks into the room and sits beside Barney and grips his shoulder.

"I will be honest here Barney. The first time you hooked up with her I was beyond pissed off and I ended our friendship. Then you almost died and I realized how much I loved my goofball friend" Ted told him.

Barney gave a small smile. "Thanks pal"

"I still wasn't crazy about you wanting Robin though…not till the night you broke Robin up Nick…I could hear your voice breaking Barney" Ted adds.

"Is that why you tattled on Barney being on the rooftop with a fake engagement to Patrice?" Robin asks.

Ted gives a nod. "A part of me still wanted you Robin but I did what I did because I knew you and I had different paths to take"

"Thanks buddy" Barney cuts in.

Ted smiles at him and then reaches over and intertwines his two friends hands.

"You two did make it three years, maybe its time to try again and make it last forever" he suggests.

"Ted…"

"Please Robin. Besides, I told you already, I felt like I was about to cheat on Tracy and that was the worst mistake I made with Victoria. Tracy isn't dead and I just have to keep hoping she'll wake up and we can continue our happy life together" Ted told her.

He then gets up. "Please at least talk it over guys. I know we're not the same five kids in their twenties goofing off in the bar but it doesn't really mean we have to give up everything because we're old" he tells them and then walks out.

They hear the front door close and Barney smiles. "Same old Ted" he says with a proud smile.

"Hang on" he then adds and runs out. He catches up to Ted and grabs his arm.

"Wait Ted" he calls and then hugs him tightly. "Thanks for always having my back bro" he whispers. Ted gives a small smile as he hugs Barney back tightly. "I always have your back bro" he whispers back.

They part soon and Ted tells his friend to go back and try to rekindle with his ex-wife.

"I have to go back home now and then later see how Tracy is doing" he says nad walks off.

Barney returns to Robin and takes her hand. He pulls her up and holds her tightly.

"I still do love you very much Robin and I will try again if you want to. You and Ellie are the two most important girls in my life" he whispers.

Robin can't help but smile as she hugs him back. "Okay Barney, lets try dating again first and see how that goes" she suggests.

"How about dinner and a movie tonight after we visit someone" Barney suggests and Robin nods.

"Lets go now" she suggests and they get a cab and a half hour later are sitting by her.

"Wake up Tracy, you've been asleep way too long and you need to get back to Ted. No prince in your dreams can ever be as cool as Ted Mosby. You and Ted are the reasons Robin and I got together and are the reasons we're trying again. So please wake up now because Ted deserves to be happy too" Barney urges.

He takes her hand and is shocked as he feels it being squeezed.

_**Now that is how you do a finale! Please review it makes me smile and I need to smile after the crazy day I had at work. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, so many amazing reviews. Sorry for long wait but I've been away from my internet for the past two weeks. Was on a nice long vacation to Disneyworld and Orlando studios. Fun time. **_

_**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. To the guest who said not to do it early: I am very sorry but I had planned this out to only be a few chapters long. **_

_**To Joseon194: congratulations! You're my favorite review for just being the cutest reviewer and act like Teddy bear Mosby. Or maybe you're Barney because I can see both guys trying that as a pick up line. **_

_**Oh and Ellie is alive here but she's with Barney's brother James which is why I didn't add her in. **_

"Ted! She squeezed my hand Ted!" Barney screamed into the phone when Ted picked up. He had to go outside to use the phone so he left Robin holding Tracy's hand urging her to open her eyes.

"Barney? What the hell are…" Ted began and then his best friends words registered into Ted's brain. "Tracy? She's waking up?" He asked anxiously.

"I think so pal. Robin and I came to see her and I took her hand and she squeezed it. You all need to get here now so the first thing she sees is her prince" Barney replied.

"Be right there and thanks so much Barney. You really are the best friend a guy could ask for" he said.

"Yeah! I knew I was your best friend wait till I tell…"

"Marshall is still my best friend as well Barney" Ted interrupted. "Marshall was my first best friend and you became my second best friend just like Lily and Robin are my best friends as well" Ted added.

"Fine…keep denying it for all eternity…just get Luke and Penny and get down here Mosby" Barney replied.

Ted nodded and hung up the phone. He hurried to his kids room and knocked on Luke's door first.

He was told to come in and entered his teenage sons room. "Get your shoes on buddy, Uncle Barney just called and told me Mom is waking up" he said.

"Really? Mom's coming back to us?" Luke asked. "Yeah bud, mom is coming back and we can finally be a family again" Ted answered. His eyes blinked out a few tears of happiness. He'd get Tracy back, the woman of his dreams.

Maybe he did need to see Robin again and give her their horn. It needed to sit on their mantle to be the memory of their love. Ted would always love her and she'd always love him even if it wasn't the same love as before.

Ted hoped when he got Tracy home he could get Barney and Robin back together. The reason he'd helped them get together was because he knew their love was stronger than his and Robin. He only wanted his friends to be happy and he'd keep working at it till Robin and Barney were together again.

Ted left Luke's room and went to Penny. She also let him in and then smiled when she saw her father.

"Did she send you back for nicer clothes for the date?" she asks. Ted shakes his head.

"I got back our blue French horn and went to Robin's house. I couldn't do it though Pen" he told her.

"But dad…"

"I'm not in love with Aunt Robin anymore Penny. I love your mother and I can't love any other woman the way I love Tracy" he interrupts.

"Why didn't you tell me that before then? Why get the horn then and go see Aunt Robin?" Penny asks.

"I didn't steal the horn this time kiddo. The man I stole it from died last year and his son let me have it for a hundred dollars" Ted told her.

Penny slowly understood. "You got the horn so Aunt Robin will never forget you or your special past but you really have moved on" she said.

Ted nods and strokes his daughters hair. "I told you in the story that I gave up Robin just before she married Barney. I will never stop loving Robin Penny but I think after our failed relationship we became more like brother and sister" he said.

Penny gives a nod. "Sorry for assuming dad. I just thought with how you made her that light show and finding her locket…" she said.

Ted gives a smile. "I told you I love her kiddo. But I also love Marshall, Lily and Barney too. I'd do anything for all of them if I could just like I'd do anything for you and your brother" he tells her.

"I guess I did misinterpret your story dad. You did fix Aunt Lily's tire for her and did lick the liberty bell" Penny answers.

"Yeah…I did…I don't regret anything I did either, I think all five of us got to where we are today by hanging onto each other" he said.

"But mom is still in a coma and Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney are still divorced dad, I think only Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshall got the happy ever after"

"Sweetheart the ending only comes when your dead. While you're still alive you can make changes in your life to make your happy ever after" he told her.

Penny's eyes widened. "You mean mom will come back to us?" she asks and Ted nods.

"Luke is probably waiting for us now" he said and Penny jumped up and got her shoes on.

"Well then, come on dad, I waited six years to see my mom again" she urged and Ted nods.

They get to the hospital and Barney greets them. "Come on Teddy Westside, time to put on the old Mosby charm and get your woman" he urged.

Ted laughs but leads the way to Tracy's room. "Sorry Ted, I guess your charm rubbed off on me" Robin tells him.

Tracy smiles when she sees Ted. "Oh Ted, Robin told me I been here for six years…I am so very sorry Ted" she says and begins to cry.

"Don't cry mom" Penny and Luke say together and run to her. "Oh my babies, you've grown up so much" she says as she strokes Luke's cheek and then Penny's.

"It is so good to see you again Mom" Penny says and hugs her tightly.

Barney walks to Robin and takes her hand. "Lets let these guys have their reunion in private" he tells her. She gives a nod and squeezes his hand gently.

When they get outside Barney shuts the door. "How is Ellie doing?" Robin asks.

"She's awesome like her father" Barney answers and Robin chuckles. "She's at James place hanging out with Sadie. Sadie is a hair stylist and said she'd do Ellie for free since she's family" Barney adds.

"Wow, so how is doctor Eli?" Robin asks. "Great, he hasn't killed anyone yet so least that's good" he answers. Robin chuckles again.

"I miss you" she says. "I miss you too" Barney answers. "When Ted appeared with that horn it made me realize I'm not that young anymore Barney"

"You're not that old Robin" Barney points out. "Whether you want to believe it or not Stinson we're in our fifties" she points out and he scoffs.

"Anyway, I don't want to date some strange guy anymore, I want to be with the man who makes everything legendary" she goes on.

"Robin…I can't…" he says and sighs. "I can't and won't give up Ellie, she's only a child still" he adds.

"I never said you had to Barney" Robin cuts in. "I am an aunt now to Marvin, Daisy, Luke, Penny and little Delilah" she adds. "I think I can handle another child"

"But you said you never wanted to be a mom" he points out. She scoffs at him.

"Coming from the man who created Not a fathers day" she points out and he laughs.

"Barney, I learned to conquer all my fears mostly because of you. Ted and Marshall were always like a big brother to me. You're the only one I ever married and you're the only one I want to marry again" she said.

Barney gives a smile but then it dies. "I do love you as well Robin. That speech I gave to Nick was one hundred percent true. You reminded me of how I used to love Shannon only you're ten times better than her. I…"

"You don't want to go through the same marriage as before" Robin answers.

Barney gives a nod. "I'm sorry Robin, I can't go through all that again. I even tried to be who I was before you again but that just got me Ellie. Now I am a single father and I can't keep reliving my painful past, not if its going to hurt my little girl" he tells her.

"Then we won't relive that Barney" Robin says. Barney takes both her hands and squeezes them fondly. "All right then, lets take it slow first and try dating a while" he suggests.

"Okay" she agrees.

"Here I thought I'd have to play matchmaker again" Ted says from the doorway. He had seen them leave and quietly opened the door to eavesdrop.

"Why aren't you with her?" Robin asks. "I will later, I want the kids to go first" Ted answers.

Robin moves from Barney and hugs Ted. "That's just because I know you'd have nagged us to get back together" she whispers. He gives a nod. "You're right, I would have Robin because I can't stand to see you unhappy. Until I die I will do everything in my power to keep my friends happy" he told her.

"Just keep Tracy happy and out of danger Mosby. I can take care of Robin now and this time I won't back down" Barney cut in.

"Good, you keep her happy Barney and keep yourself and Ellie happy too but just know…"

"Yeah I got it Ted, you always had my back and that I am forever grateful for" Barney interrupts.

He gives Ted a quick hug then take Robin's hand again. "Go be with Tracy Ted. I am going to dinner with my beautiful ex wife and hopefully we can rekindle our relationship" he tells Ted.

"You got it pal, have fun and thanks for everything guys" Ted answers and walks back to Tracy.

"Hey there stranger" she greets him. "Hey yourself, I think it may rain this entire week so when you're released I'll keep you dry under my umbrella" he answers.

"You mean my umbrella" Tracy answers. "Nah, its finders keepers lady" Ted says and she scoffs. "You gave it back to me Teddy bear"

"Not on purpose"

"Still, its mine now" Tracy replies.

"I love you Tracy Mosby" Ted says and she smiles. "I love you too Ted and I never want to be away from you again"

"Don't worry, I won't be letting you out of my sight for a long time" he answers and they share a kiss.

"We're going to grab a taxi to Aunt Lily's" Penny tells her parents as Ted climbs into Tracy's bed and holds her gently.

Ted gets out his wallet and gives her and Luke some money. "Call me when you get there" he says and they nod.

Ted closes his eyes when they leave. He was so happy he only gave Robin their horn. Tracy was his soul mate and Robin belonged with Barney. All was finally right in the gangs world.

_**Now that's how the finale should have gone. Hope you all enjoyed this short tale. **_


End file.
